sly's boy
by dspur
Summary: sly is dreaming of a certain bluish green boy. my first lemon go easy
1. Chapter 1

leo stood nervously at the end of the bed with clenched fists. i circled him with a smirk "leo" I whispered while moving closer. he shuffled away with a growl "D-Don't touch me" he said threateningly. I gave a small chuckle "I love you, Leo.. I can do whatever I like with you and to you." my hand crept to the bottom of his shirt as I stood behind him. he found himself trembling.

"You look so fragile, Leo..." I whispered in his ear as my hand then moved up under his shirt, he felt my cold finger tips tiptoeing their way up his stomach. he lifted his head back his cheeks heat up... "Why are you shaking, leo~?" i asked in a voice that made him tremble more.

he swiveled round and tried hitting me in the face but my hand caught his wrist. i smirked and winked one of those amber eyes. "Didn't your mother ever tell you violence was bad? And your father only told you to hit someone if they'd hit you first" he held his breath as i moved my hand closer to his face.

i moved his head down and while looking up at me, i began licking his fingers in a cattish way. Stroke after stroke of my moist, wet tongue running in between his fingers, his cheeks were burning even more. "..sl-sly... wh-what are you doing?"

Before he could get an answer, i looked up at him for several moments then moved rather violently, swinging round and pushing him against one of the walls. i leaned in and grinned, licking my lips and then pressing them against his. he widened his eyes in terror and began thrashing around yelling under my lips.

i simply ignored his protesting and used one hand to pin his hands above gis head while my other hand, still under his shirt, lifted his shirt up revealing his stomach and chest. i breathed in and moved down and began kissing his neck.

hecouldn't move anywhere, i had him pinned against a wall.

i moved down, running my tongue down his collar bone. he gritted his teeth, I began squirming "sl-sly, p-please.. W-what are you doing!" he demanded but he found his voice was wobbling...

W-Was he secretly enjoying this

"A-AHH! SLY!" he gave out a scream as i bit hard down on his nipple. he looked down feeling tears forming in the corner of his eyes "sl-SLY s-stop!" he yelled. i looked up at him and winked "You'll enjoy what's coming next my love~" i whispered and then moved down and began fumbling at the zip on his jeans.

"W-W! S-SLY! T-Tell me what your doing!"he cried out, but my actions soon told him. He felt my hand go down his boxers and take hold of- "A-AH!" he yelled out and wriggled around trying to be free of my grip only once again; I was too strong.

"Calm down LEO... you'll enjoy it more if you struggle less" he bit down hard on his bottom lip whimpering and squeezing his eyes shut "..N-Nhh, Hah-SLY" he moaned. he felt me pull him out in front of me. he half opened his eyes to see me smirking up at him "Scream my name, Leo.." I whispered.

"SLYYYYY!" leo screamed.

I woke up with a jolt. while flicking my eyes open and feeling that my chest was rising and falling quickly from heavy breaths. I looked around quickly and noticed that I had fell asleep in class as miss barlet and the class looks at me weird.

"SLY!" scorned Miss Barlet "If you think you can walk in and sleep in my classroom you have another Saturday's detention".

(LATER)

Why do I keep thinking about him, for the past two months since I been dreaming about Leo and this never happened befor since I known him I sighed.

"Hey sly you want to come with us to play with us" asked luna waking m from my thoughts

"No!" I say as harsh mean and demanding as I can. Luna then departs and leaves me to my thoughts about todays dream till I hear Patty talking about yusei.

"Yusei" I ponder then I see Leo's face with brings me to his terrified but excited face as I made him moan my name.

"what the fuck"

(Far later)

While yusei and his friends and the others started to clean up the mess of the duel runner I got Leo to another room and my hormones were wild because in the other room was a bed and the same one in my dream that day.

"leo' I whispered

Leo spun around "yes sly" why did his turquoise-green hair have to be messy in a kinda sexy way (he decided to let his hair be lose then in a pony tail. His emerald eyes shining beautifully.

"yes' he asked again showing off his perfectly white teth those sweet soft pink cherry lips. He took ahuge stepped forward coming just six inches from me.

"DAMMIT" I yelled and lunged pushing him into the bed forcing his hands above his head and collidig my lips to his for acouple minutes.

"W-W! S-SLY! T-Tell me what your doing!"he cried out.

"damn you leo don't you see I love you" I pleaded and a mixture of lust and forced my lips against his".

I gave him a soft but passionate kiss, my tongue begged for entrance after a torterious wait he let me in. we battled for dominance i went easy but then i went rambo and won he escaped the kiss leaving a trail of saliva ismirked as he gasped for air as he was midway fronm breathing i trailed my tongue from his cheek to his collarbone. he let out a moan/cough. i smiled at the ease pleasuring him.

i moved back in for another sweet but fierce passionate kiss my tongue slid over his like aperson walking on carpet i felt around his mouth from his perfect white teeth to the side of his mouth to the back of his mouth. he moaned into my lips.

"leo?" i asked as ifelt under his coat and buttoned up shirt. he nodded as my fingers tipped to his nipples and started to play with them. " OH sly please more" he gasped.

"Yeah sly what is it?" said leo seriously

"huh oh i was uh nothing jeez your just like your sister annoying" I growled turning around realising it was just a daydream.

"What do you mean annoying?" he said angrily "You're the one who kept saying my name".

"What ever?" i said annoyed recovering my lone wolf state and walked off

"That bastard" said leo under his breath

"What did you say " I growled challlenging.

:I hoped everybody like this remake of the first chapter please send more reviews .


	2. divine

I ran home trying to forget about my dream why the heck do i like him. As I enter my huge mansion. Yep thats right my humongous mansion, all thanks to my psychopath half brother divine, and his test tube standing here telling you about my freaking lone wolf life.

"May i take that sir",said a seven foot,pasty butler named...Charlie. "Yeah sure whatever",I said tossing the bag to him.

I remembered the horrible test the electrifying electricity that shot into my body if i wasn't giving enough energy to power his machine or pass objectives.I sobbed in my pillow then i seen Luna through one of the windows in my room as she was walked to a safer more permanent places for his important gueses then i saw him come with yusei the way his turquoise green hair flew behind him his long strides as if he came for a purpose as if he came with a thousand yugi mutous by his side to take back his possession save me i begged but he did in a sort of way but i don't know for sure but it felt like my soul turn to pure despair and hate.

Never to be free again.

Then some time later after i was free from my darkness i found out my brother was dead the emotions i felt was grief why i don't know but i do now cause he was the only family that i had left besides my dad but he's always away on business trips.

then i met him again at duel academia.

"Hey…you're Sly, right?" asked Rua nonchalantly, i stuffed my hands out of my pockets.

I looked over at Rua and responded, "Yeah, so what?"

Rua paused again, and then asked bluntly, "Are you a psychic duelist?" then immediately bit his tongue.

I narrowed my eyes in suspicion said, "No…why do you ask that?"

Rua blurted out, "Do…do you know a man named Divine? Or used to know –"

Rua stopped abruptly, realizing I had stopped walking, and looked behind me. My fists were clenched. Rua probably could see recognition in my eyes at the name, but I didn't want him to know.

I slowly unfurled my hands. I turned the other way and said over my shoulder to Rua, "No, I don't. Geez, don't ask so many questions." Then, I stalked away.

After that, I always had an annoyance with Rua, and Rua with me. The two of us were self-proclaimed rivals. Ruka always tried to include me in their group of friends, but we always despised each other.

So why did i have such dreams about him.

"because you both felt pain from the hands of the same person and the only one who can care about ", my subconscious answered for me.

And you won't guess what happened that night.

I went to my room and that's all he saw till he found another window and by the time he got there I was dressed for bed. He cursed again because he wanted to see me naked. I got in my bed and he waited for a few hours. Finally at midnight he went in my room. I was wearing black pjs with red and blue flames on it. It made me look hot. he tied my hands up and tied my legs wide open.

When he was finished I was naked and he was naked too. I woked up and tried to scream but tape was on my mouth so I couldn't scream. he licked his lips at the sight in front of him. I saw I was naked and tied up. I panted and I looked scared as if I knew what was going to happen next.

He got on top of me. I looked at him and I saw excitement in his eyes. For my body. He kissed my neck. I liked it . He kissed down my chest and I began to struggled. He licked my nipple. Then he engulfed it in his mouth. I wants to scream.

I wanted to scream! This was unbearable! The pleasure felt so good but it was so wrong. He kissed my stomach and he went down. Then he licked my members. I couldn't help but moan. He stopped and looked at me. He took the tape off my mouth. I didn't scream because his knee was rubbing my members. I felt like i was being lost in a trance. But i wasn't.

"You moaned in pleasure," Leo said.

"Yeah*pant, pant, pant* so?" I said.

"You are enjoying this aren't you?" Leo said.

"No I couldn't help it," I said he untied my hands and I remembered my feet were till tied up.

He kissed me and he pinned me to the bed. I wanted him to play with my members more. That felt good. Then I began to kiss back. He moaned and let me explore his mouth. He tasted of my blood. I tasted it the whole time I kissed him. Then I let him take over. He licked every spot in my mouth. I moaned and wrapped my arms around him.

He pulled away and we both panted. Then he went back to licking my members. I moaned it felt so good…. Then he engulfed my members. I moaned loudly. He sucked harder and harder till finally I came in his mouth.

He drank it all. Then he pulled away from it and he untied my legs. I looked at him. He saw lust in my eyes. He got on the bed and I sucked his dick. He moaned louder then me. He came in my mouth and I drank it all.

He pushed me back on to the bed and he gave me three of his fingers and he put them in my mouth. I licked and sucked on them. He moaned. When he pulled them out, he pushed one of them in my entrance.

he pushed in his second finger and I moan in discomfort. He kissed my neck and whispered messages of love to me and I began to relax. He pushed his third finger in and I moan in pleasure. He searched around till I moan loudly in pleasure. He had found my sweet spot. He rubbed it over and over again till he thought I had enough.

He placed himself by my entrance and he pushed into my. I winced he waited till I was comfortable. "You…. Can move….Leo," I said. he was shocked after I told him what to do.

He began to thrust. I moaned. He thrusted faster and faster I began to move my hips to his rhyme. After awhile he was coming close to his climax. He thrusted one last time and he came. I screamed his name "LEOOO!" and he did the same,"SLYYYY!".

I woke up with a jolt. I lifted my head and realized my hand was stuff down my jeans and in my boxers. I felt myself blush furiously as I removed my hand and zipped my jeans up.. then I also noticed I was shirtless. I looked around for my shirt

These dreams need to stop i decided as I picked up my shirt and the only way to do that was to make Leo mine.

: I hoped everybody enjoyed this chapter i'm trying to write the third chapter before the weekend until then I won't be writing anymore chapters till sunday keep posting reveiws.


	3. dueling lester

It's a week after Yusei beats Heitman and a new kid named Lester came and its like all the girls were under a spell. Serious what so special about a boy thats skinny, has green eyes, pale, and while short, he is taller than us, and worst off all he has waist-length, dark red hair, keeping it pulled back by wrapping end in a black cloth. I notice that i wasn't the only one who didn't like him. Leo muttered something that i didn't catch or couldn't catch. Well this might be the way to win Leo's heart by defeating this guy and proving this guy is a total loser than he migth open up and... I trailed off as my thoughts wonder to the next realm.

"You'll be dueling Sly for today's exam" muttered **Miss Bartlet** .

I don't know how it happen it was barely his first move and yet my life points just dropped zero was he a duel prodigy better than yugi and yusei combine I dropped to my knees. My chances to impress Leo is gone anger comes I pound my fist i need to be stronger.

"Can't blame yourself to losing to losing to a kid who is pretty rich" said Dexter as we both walked passed Lester as he and Luna join into a limo. wait hold up wheres Leo i thought "hold onto that" i said to Dexter. Leo would have been with his sister and I'm pretty sure he'd be with her if she was going with him. I ran across to campus till I ran into Miss Bartlet.

"Where you rushing off to",she said, "The exit is that way" she pointed.

"Have you seen Leo?" ,I looked at me weird. I mean hello dip Sherlock I hate Leo remember but it wasn't time to be punctual something weird was going on.

(Flash Back)

"whats with you and asking my sister these questions you doing a survey you stalker" Leo growled being the protective type again.

Lester looked like a murder ready to kill Leo and I tensed touch him and I kill you i sent mentally. Lester seemed to cool down a bit he smiled and walked off.

(End of Flash Back)

I growled a threat under my breath hurt him and I'll hunt you down like 'Predator'.

"I don't know he might still be in the classroom, I'll go check and you can go home" she ordered. I turned around grudgingly I had to make sure I didn't want to lose anything dear to me listen to myself i thought as i slapped my forehead angrily Sly the cool and silent guy going gaga for a boy that i'm having wet dreams about this has to stop or i might become Leo Jr. I laughed at the joke imagining wearing his blue shirt and his turquoise green hair on my head. What a nice laugh i thought oh great now I'm becoming Narcissus.

Later that night and guess what i had but it wasn't my normal dreams it was about Leo yes but I'll just tell you.

"Sly i need your help" said Leo nervously biting his lip as if he was a three year old.

"Uh...sure what is i..." I began but was interupted by a sinister laugh it kinda sounded like Lester but more older more mechanical! And thats what scared me the most or second most because my dream or vision changed to wear i was in a wasteland and then like terminator one of the last few remaining skyscrapers explodes as a blue wicked machine monster flies through shooting laser beams at me.

NO! not at me but at some poor looking people that was far worsen looking than any hobo could be. I heard the anguish screams of the damned unlucky people.

A simple conclusion came to me have i been watching too many sci fis or am i still thinking about that weird card I seen in Lester's deck when he dropped it after our duel and decided to help.

I found Leo safe and sound but he seemed a bit annoyed and excited. I soon found out why as i walked by the turbo duel road he had a Duel board. How the heck did he getone not only that Luna had one too did Lester give it to him if he did we need to be friends too.

but my slight jealousy was interrupted as a boy wearing weird clothing appeared and attacked Leo and Luna.

I watch horrified as the boy defeated Leo knocking him off the bridge but then a crimson red dragon saved him then Luna was about to be destroyed till a bunch of duel monster spirits or something appeared protecting her.

Lucciano growls "How is it that I cant even destroy one duelist…"

As the winner of the duel exits from duel lane, I run towards Lucciano activating my duel disk.

"you..." said Lester.

"Duel" I challenged.

"Alright",he says as he jumps off the duel board and reactivating his duel disk.

"I'll go first! Draw!" said Lester

"I summon Sky Core, in attack mode! Then, I activate this spell, Tribute To The Doomed!"

"Its effect: by discarding one card, I can destroy one monster on the field. I destroy my own Sky Core. Now Sky Core's effect kicks in. When Sky Core was destroyed by effect, I can summon 5 Skiel parts! Come on out, Machine Emperor Skiel Infinity! Skiel Top! Skiel Attack! Skiel Guard! And finally, Skiel Carrier! Come on out, Machine Emperor Skiel!"

"What are these things?"

"You'll see soon enough. I end my turn."

This isn't like his last deck when we dueled earlier.

"alright my move i draw and then i activate fake hero so i can special summon the symbol of my deck Elemental hero Neos" I shouted.

"w-w-w-wait what how do you have Th..." Lester gasped.

" my great great grandpa passed it down to his sons" Leo answered.

"Now i activate this spell card twin sword of flashing light - tryce which allows me to send one card to the grave and i equip this to my Neos and my monster loses five hundred attack points." i finished.

"whats the point of that?", he asked confused

"because i use monster reborn to bring back yubel who i sent to the graveyard and since i just use special summons i sacrifice yubal and Neos to summon neoswiseman" i shouted,"Now attack his skiel" i commanded as my brown and white hero attacked his skiel.

Lester's life points dropped to 3200 "and then I activate wiseman's effect i gain your defense point life points and you lose the attack points of skiel" i boasted.

As the rest of Lester's life points dropped to1000.

" i'm still not done cause by activating this trap by giving up five hundred life points ican special summon a monster and i chose armed dragon three attack the remainder of his life points" i commanded.

As the rest of his life points dropped to zero.

(Later)

I went to visit Leo in the hospital.

: thanks for reading I'm starting on the fourth chapter but it won't be done or started till Sunday.


	4. unconcious love

i went to visit Leo in the hospital. I kinda felt like it was my fault that Leo's accident was my fault. No it wasn't and I should move on as i went in I saw Luna crying into yusei's shoulder. That kinda open the wound of sadness and grief i bit my bottom lip to stop it from trembling and burst out crying I walked toward Luna and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. The least I can do is show a little compassion. She looked up with watery eyes then hugged my waist and cried in my chest.

It..It's okay Luna"I said as I patted her shoulder awkwardly. I'm not so good at comforting but that seemed like a pathetic excuse not hug the girl that your love cares for. "Luna are you going to be okay i have to go see someone" said yusei pulling Luna's face to look at him. "Ye-..ah...I'll be alright" she hiccuped wiping her face with her sleeve.

"Who was that guy" I asked. She looked at me weird and laughed at me her voice was soft gentle fragile and worse of all nice.

"You forgot who yusei is?" she asked. I felt like an idiot

"no-no!" i tried to correct myself "I know who yusei is I mean the person who did this to him". She looked at me with such dead seriousness that she might be that sweet little sister of Leo's, but an amazon warrior that's battle harden.

"You don't want to know"she said "because they're pretty dangerous and resourceful''.

"can you watch him for me"she said barely higher than a whisper. she didn't walk away till i nodded.

"Leo what did you guys get yourself into" I whispered to Leo's ear.

He say nothing the only answer I received was the silent beeping of his heart is any of this gonna be easy you facing who knows what danger and me just dreaming of us being together.

(Later that night in my fantastical dumb dreams)

Warm hands searched my body, rubbing my nipples and my bare chest. I lay my head back, letting out a moan he craved for. A smirk appeared on his face as he captured my lips in a bruising yet amazing kiss. His tongue shoved itself into my mouth, roaming every single part. Another moan escaped my lips as he smirked once again.

"Suck," he begged seductively. I nodded my head, a blush probably on my face, as I opened my mouth as wide as I can , welcoming his member and received pleasure from him . I swallowed the substance that came into my mouth.I opened my mouth to show what was inside and let it swish around . Out of everything, my crave for him cum made my love for all other foods die out. He tasted completely delicious, and I couldn't get enough. He giggled at the satisfied look on my red face. Remains of his cum probably remained on my cheek or on the sides of my mouth. I licked it off with my tongue. He laughed and leaned in, helping me lick it off. His tongue rough and wet licked at my soft cheek, making me giggle at the feeling. He pulled away and stared at me with those beautiful teal eyes.

I loved his light muscles and his beautiful, soft skin. The way his soft eyes seemed to look at me with pure lust sent shivers down my spine. His wonderful body seemed almost perfect in my eyes. I couldn't help but look down and stare at his member, licking my lips. I couldn't wait until he entered me, until he took my virginity. Maybe the alcohol went to my head, I don't know. Point is, I really needed him, and nothing would ever stop me from receiving what I wanted.

"You're amazing," I whispered. He attached his lips to my nipple and began to suck. I moaned loudly, gripping his hair and gasping for breath. He pulled away, making me whine in protest.

He chuckled, "So are you."

I blushed and moved towards him, pressing my lips against his in a heated kiss. He moaned as he pinned me down on the bed, rubbing my chest. I moaned loudly once again, encouraging him. He grasped my member in his hands, playing with it a bit.

"I wonder what you taste like," he whispered seductively in my ear. I gasped as he began to lick the tip of my member, making me moan loudly. If I knew the man's name, I might have screamed it out loud. Because I had no clue who this man was in front of me, I just continued to moan without words. He seemed to enjoy it though, and yelled his name "LEO! MORE!" . He began to stroke my member, causing me to moan loudly. He smirked.

"Please," I whispered, "please."

"Please what?" he whispered. I let out a strange sound which almost sounded like a little whine. In no way did I want him to suck on me. I wanted him inside me. Now. No way could I wait any longer or I might come.

"I need you… inside me," I whispered, looking to the side. For once, I didn't want to see the look in his eyes after I told him that. My blush seemed to increase in size. He grabbed my chin and forced me to look into his beautiful eyes once again.

"My pleasure," he whispered, sticking a finger into my entrance. I shifted uncomfortably, but I paid no mind. My desire completely controlled my instinct to run. It blocked my thoughts. If I had any sense, I would be asking myself if I really wanted to lose my virginity to this stranger who I just meet. I would immediately answer no and dash out of the place with full speed. Right now though, it was completely different. Right now, I needed someone to show me something other than hate and neglect. I needed to be loved, sexually. With the help of that drink, all my protests and my conscience seemed to disappear. Now all that existed was desire, and damn it, I'm not letting my sense ruin it. My instinct completely took over, leaving this man in front of me with my body and my virginity.

(waking up)

I woke up to see Luna was asleep at Leo's side hiccuping and snoring. Cute i thought and looked at the clock it was 2:00 AM. I still got time isighed and ease back into my chair.

(another dream)

So this dream is so different from the others because well you

So, with Leo looking OH-SO vulnerable, I tied Leo's hands to the bed-post, Leo's chocolate eyes worriedly looking around. I got on the bed too, looking at Leo with eyes full of what? Leo couldn't make it out, hunger? Possessiveness? Or... no, he couldn't be...

I didn't give Leo time to register what was going on when I suddenly pounced on Leo, kissing him lustfully. he tried to pull away but the bed-post was in the way of his escape... my big hand pulled his head towards his owner, Leo's mind slowing dawn with the feeling of his love kissing him Imoved my lips to his to ask for him to open up to see if he loved me the same way. There was no hesitation at all. Leo let his eyes close as he felt my tongue taste his mouth, no corner left untouched as Leo moaned into the kiss, not caring for the questions about his feelings popping into his head.

I pulled away,my eyes shining with lust for my gasping love slave, his face beautifully brushed with a dark pink blush.

leo felt a hand sliding up his body, reaching for the little bumps on his skin, and twisted.

"AHH... Master..." his eyes meeting brown, loved filled ones.

"Yes?" I asked amused as he called me master.

"haa... haa... why... me?" I was taken aback with the question; he knew I could had anyone, but...

"I didn't want anyone else" Leo's surprised face, blinking eyes, full of questions.

"Shut up" I didn't want to answer any questions, I wanted to release the tension that was building up in my lower abdominal area, tension... for HIM! My... adorable little slave that lay flustered below me.

Pulling up the smaller males shirt, I started licking and nibbling and playing with the little pert buds on the slave I so desired, not just for his looks, his little Leoi was almost ALWAYS making mistakes, always annoying his master, (not sexually, but you know what I mean) and looking his best on important events, and so on and so forth, but the time he didn't have Leo were lonely, no matter how many people filled a room, it was always empty without Leo. Moans of pleasure filled the room, and as my hands made its way down to the slave's groin, another idea came to my head.

Slipping off the bed, I went to the drawer the rope came from and pulled out something that couldn't be seen from Leo's position.

"Close your eyes Beautiful" Leo's eyes were instantly closed as he felt his trousers and boxers being removed and my hand slid over his erection, my hand instantly moving up and down his length.

"AHH... AHHH *pant* MASTER... HAA HAA" Leo felt a warmness gathering in his abdomen as the hand progressed over his manhood, the pleasant heat growing hotter and hotter.

"MASTERRRR" the slave shouted as he felt the heat progress his-

Leo's eyes shot open as me his master's hand released his manhood, showing a ring around his erection, taking away the ability to come. Leo didn't know what to do; he needed to come, and badly, the heat was too great to hold in.

"Ma-""Not yet, I want to watch you squirm" Leo didn't know what he meant 'till he felt three long, wet fingers protrude his entrance. Pain instantly took over as he felt his entrance stretch, until a finger brushed over a certain spot.

"Please... haa haaa... again... AHH" Leo couldn't take it anymore, pleasure drowning him, gasping and panting as he was stretched and fingers brushed against his prostrate. Eyes closed as he felt the delicate fingers attack his prostrate.

I smirked, feeling the lust take over as I pulled out my fingers and entered Leo with his own erection. Cries of pain mixed with the pleasure as I pumped his manhood in and out, again and again,Leo and I shouting for each other's love, and as Leo felt his manhood crying for release, his vision blind, the ring was removed and his seed was spilt on both of our chests.

Leo was filled with the warm essence of me as exhaustion took over and we both collapsed, trying to regain air, until I removed my now limp manhood.

"Leo, I love you..." as i slipped into the warm embrace of his one and only love.

(waking up)

I woked to a confused looking Luna.

:wow thats the end of the fourth chapter i'm kinda sad because i'm halfway through with this story. Well i kinda guess thats how all writers feel when they work on a story they really like and feel for. The fifth chapter 'Birthday' will Sly be able to tell Leo how he feels during his birthday.

Please keep sending reviews.


	5. birthday

: i decided to add a song and for you to keep reveiwing for this some hardcore yaoi with more than Leo.

Enjoy.

Alright its my birthday. it's a three weeks since i explained everything to Luna she looked at me and I guess went back to sleep we didn't talk for three weeks. I couldn't live in fear but i shouldn't be talking about jack for awhile since our argument/fight. Always make the first move thats our family is all about if we want something we make the first move about attaining what we want, my grandpa used to say to me and divine to bad my brother was to much into obtaining what he wants, thinking about my deceased friend Toby who helped me endure my brother's psychoness.

But I'm not divine.

"Yoh" i said as i walked up to Leo and Lun.

"Hey sly" said Luna enthusiastically as if our talk never happened.

"Hy" said Leo brightly but with an annoying ring to it like he wanted to rub something in my face then i remembered our argument/fight .

"Look Leo" i said with as much gloomy forgiveness as i could muster even though i wanted to punch him in the face. "I'm sorry for accusing Jack for something he didn't do but..."But I was rudely interrupted.

"Hell yeah you were fucking wrong because that all your rich ass can do" he shouted in my ear. remember when i said i wanted to punch him in the face I changed my mind i wanted to fucking tear up his freaking little world.

"and second..." Leo began again. "would you shut the F!ing up!" I yelled "now take these damn invitations before I change my mind" .

"Thanks"said Luna rushing off a blown fused Leo.

"Damn" I breathe "what a damn ... ahhhh" I started drooling remembering one of my favorite dreams(which is last nights).

"can i get an invite to said dexter while tons of some kids from our class and older pile behind him, I sweat dropped **I should've printed more copies.**

(three nights later)

I walked the humongous dance floor as I hear zach lead singer of all star weekend sing.

'Every clock is tickin' faster  
>Takin' trips around the sun<br>Another year, another chapter  
>5 and 4 and 3 and 2 and 1<p>

Drop your calls, lose your keys  
>Before the drinks are gone<br>Get yourself out your seat  
>Oh, oh<br>Quit your bitchin' move your feet  
>Until the break of dawn'<p>

"Happy birthday Sly"says some jockeys carrying in bags filled with stuff.

"steal anything and I'll call the police" i said noticing my mom's pride vase is missing.

I walked to the front door where Charles stood dutifully allowing the kids that had the real invitation, you don't know what these kids who weren't bless as me try to do.

"are they hear" I asked even though i would know if they had came. But charles didn't try to judge but just smile and say patiently "not yet sir not yet". I bet its kinda hard for a grown man to say 'sir' to a now turning twelve year old.

'Drop your calls, lose your keys  
>Before the drinks are gone<br>Get yourself out your seat  
>Oh, oh<br>Clap your hands, move your feet  
>Until the break of dawn<br>Because nobody gives a damn day that you were born'

"hey Sly how do I look" said a feminine voice that i got to know very well.

"l-l-l-l-Luna!" I gasped.

She was wearing a hot red devil jacket and a soft pink t underneath(she probably borrowed from Leo) with nike and cherry pink lip gloss I guess her aura or something that made her so hotter than the others.

"It read on the invite to wear casual clothes"luna blushed as she watch me gape at her.

"OH MY Jesus!" She cried " You got all star weekend to play her".

"yeah" I laughed at her shock as anth came out of nowhere and begin rapping.

'Okay let's lose control  
>I wanna see everybody on the floor<br>Go and send your invitations  
>Do it now 'cause time is wasting<br>Life is tough so fill them cups  
>One life to live I'ma live it up<br>Drinks go up, drink 'em down  
>Turn it up, wake up the town<br>Okay, take it down, here's the plan  
>We gonna dance 'til we cannot stand<br>Move your feet to every beat  
>Bump that, bring it back, put it on repeat<br>We gonna party 'til the break of dawn  
>I don't even know how I'm gettin home<br>But it's alright it's okay  
>It's not even my birthday'<p>

"wheres Leo" i remembered why Luna was here.

"He couldn't make it" she said sadly. **He couldn't or wouldn't I wanted to ask her? **But i knew better... I thought gloomily then... I'ts my birthday and I'm not letting him get in my way I'll do something different to get him but now I'll celebrate my B-day and maybe many other days to come.

"You want to dance" i said turning my attention to Luna. she gasped as if i spoke a new language that interested her.

'Party like it's not, party like it's not  
>Party like it's not, party like it's not<br>Like it's NOT YOUR BIRTHDAY  
>Party like it's not, party like it's not<br>(Oh whoa)  
>Party like it's not, party like it's not<p>

This song is for everyone who it ain't your birthday  
>You gotta party like it's not, party like it's not<br>This songs for anyone who's havin' the worst day  
>You gotta party like it's not, party like it's not<br>(Like it's NOT YOUR BIRTHDAY)  
>Party like it's not, party like it's not<br>Like it's NOT YOUR BIRTHDAY  
>Party like it's not, party like it's not<br>Party like it's not, party like it's not  
>Like it's NOT YOUR BIRTHDAY<br>Party like it's not, party like it's not  
>(Oh whoa)!'<p>

(Later that night i got a dream that I never thought about)

My dream happened at a lake.

Deep in the neck of the woods where the waterfall lake is where Luna is at, she went on ahead of me and I slowly came upon the clearing and saw her already getting in to the water.

She sat on the edge of one of the flat rocks and let her ankles get into the water, she didn't notice me yet and maybe she did and decided to tease me at the moment.

Luna scooped her hands into the lake to scoop up some water and let fall onto her chest which was sticking out while her back was arched.

"Holy…, I think I better watch this first." I said to myself and picked a spot behind a tree nearing the lake; I got a good view and hid myself from her for now. _'Does she know I'm here or is she teasing me?'_

I got my answer when she turned her body so that I got a perfect view of her front body and then she unclasped her bra. The thin piece of clothing came off instantly and fell into the water, her long still dry hair hung to one side on her left shoulder revealing her supple teenage breasts in all their glory.

'_Luna's tits! Wow, I never thought I would see her of all people naked. This is so perverted to do, but I sure as Hell can't help it. I just want to go up to her and-'_ I stopped in mid-thought when she did something else on her little show that shut me up.

She laid back on the grassy ground intentionally exposing her slender topless upper body, she placed one arm behind her head and used the other to grab a small bottle of skin lotion she brought with her.

Using her unoccupied hand she flipped open the cap and positioned the bottle over her abdomen and squirted some of the creamy skin lotion over her chest and dropped the bottle on the ground.

Taking both her hands now and placed them over her lotion covered breasts to lightly grab each mound with her hands then rubbed her fingers to smear the cream all around.

I was getting aroused at seeing her fondle her lotion covered tits and already my swim shorts felt tighter that I barely notice that I was wearing. I looked down and noticed the erection formed tent of my shorts show up again, but then I looked back over at Luna who was now doing something incredibly arousing.

Luna picked her right breast mound and craned her neck so that her pink lips made contact with her nipple then she opened her mouth and flicked her tongue to lick the areola and nipple at the same time.

'Holy crap!' I thought unable to tear myself away from this.

The warm wet tongue of hers licked around the nipple in a smooth circle and she closed her lips on it as she was now making a suckling noise, she was suckling her own breast while her other hand was squeezing and rubbing her other breast.

"Mmmmm." She moaned then released her mouth from it and looked into a spot of the woods to say something. "Well Sly? Are you going to join me or not? It's getting lonely here." She said in a sultry tone with bedroom eyes.

'She did know I was here. Well screw watching!' I thought with burning desire and walked quickly out of the hiding spot up to Luna's laid back form.

We both looked in to the eyes of each other and felt something click, a connection, a bond, even a mutually desired lust for the other that has been dormant for awhile .

I leaned down to her now red face and right then and there we both immediately knew what the other was thinking; _'I love you. I always have.'_

I captured her wet pink lips with mine with an energetic lustrous hunger and Luna reciprocated by wrapping her arms around my neck to become closer physically.

I could feel her lotion bathed tits against mine chest increasing my arousal and lust for this woman, I had one hand behind her head pushing her deeper into the kiss to the point where I was literally sucking her tongue in. My other hand reached down to her other part of the swimsuit and slowly peeled away her black thong little by little till it reached the end of her ankles.

With a yank her thong was off and into the water of the lake behind them, Gwen's own hands went from behind my back to the rear of his swim shorts and gradually peeled them off until they were off entirely thus revealing my erect member to her once more.

She broke the kiss reluctantly and looked directly at me with a hungry and dreamy expression on her face. "Sly, should we do this? It will change things, you know. Nothing can ever be the same and-"

"I want to, you want to, and we both know we wouldn't have gone this far without meaning to go farther. I love you , Luna, too much to let anything keep me from you." I interrupted with my heartfelt confession and Luna simply melted after hearing me say that. She knew I wouldn't leave her, she just felt she had to ask that if I was unsure in anyway, but now she knows better.

I felt her left leg rub up against the side of my buttocks signaling she wanted me to do it now, I smirked and lifted myself up so that I could hold her legs apart and aim my hardened member at her moist opening.

I looked at her eyes and noticed her pupils. The tip of my cock reached her entrance and little by little I pushed in causing Gwen to whimper a little bit, she nodded, then with a great forceful push I penetrated her hymen and felt the soft flesh of her walls constrict my member tightly.

"Aaaahh….ooohhh It hurts….ooowww…" She whimpered as her virginity was taken by me, she would have screamed but restrained herself as much as she could in case someone would hear it and come searching.

my slick member was sliding in and out repeatedly with a feverish vigor, my hips were rising then dropping over and over again increasing the wet fleshy suction her pussy was giving me.

"Ah YES! MORE! MORE!" She hollered out as sexually hungry look displayed on her face.

I pounded more and more and wrapped his arms around her back while she grabbed the back of his head.

'It's so good! So good! I can't believe it!

She wrapped her legs around him and it increased the suction drastically.

"Oooohh SLY! I'm CUMMING!" She cried out in euphoria as I clenched my teeth and thrusted my member one final time into Luna's wet passage.

"Ooohh LUNA! I'm CUMMING TOO!" I said as I shot out multiple ropes of cum inside her and kept shooting off causing him to undulate his hips each time.

Finally it was over and I forced my lips to hers and a finishing steam kiss.

(waking up)

God what the hell is my problem am I gonna keep having wet dreams with every person i hang out with.

And why was this dream at a lake.

: Thats the longest chapter I've ever written and I'm pretty impress with myself and writing two chapters in three hours. Please send five more reveiws for me to continue.

NEXT CHAPTER: Valentines who will Sly give his present to?


	6. valentine

Well one thing I hate about my birthday is that its two days before valentines day. I'm starting to think me and Leo will never gonna be together or even sneek in one kiss or at least a hug. "So your gonna give up that easily" says my butler noticing mt gloom face which wasn't different from what i always look like. "what happen to that arogant rich brat you always acted like" charles reinforced, "Or are you gonna stay here and mope around".

"Hell no!" I shouted getting up and darting out of the house.

OK a new plan tomorrow is valentine so I'll try to get Leo a present.

A LIST OF THINGS TO GET LEO:

of chocolates:Nah too original

with a love note: seems like I'm stalking him

3.A glass rose saying somethings last forever and you are one of them: to mushy

4. Buy his favorite duel cards like a rare morphtronic card or something: he might actually like that.

So my plan was to go all over the new domino cities card shops to look for a awesome card that Leo doesn't hours later I can't find a thing its a goose chase around the city. People saying "oh I think so and so has this card or I gave it to so and so and realise the card is worthless or he already has that card.

Till I heard about this new card called Life stream dragon. It was the rarest card to ever be made.

Sweet this will definitely help me open Leo's heart to me.

But by the time I got there was a long line to the store and the owner decided to have a duel tournament winner gets the card. _no problem I thought_. I can win this i said as I activate the duel disk.

Round 1:

"Go Wise man attack his Tyranno Infinity" Sly demanded as my opponent Life Points dropped to zero.  
>"yeah!"i cried<p>

Round 2:

"Storm Neos go attack coolasal fighter" i yelled as my beast finished my second opponent off. "Nothings going to stop me from winning.

Round 6:

"Eccentric Boy tuner with miracle flipper so I can summon Exa dragon then activate his effect by sending an equip card I have to the grave you lose 500 life points" I explained, "Now Exa dragon attack the rest of his life points". Exa dragon a small blue dragon with silver lining and emerald eyes with 2200 atk points finish the rest of my opponents life points.

(The next day)

"happy Valentine" i smiled as I hand the card to Leo.

"uh...thanks"He said kinda of baffled. I kinda couldn't help but to give a soft chuckle. "your welcome" I said,"I didn't see you at my birthday party".

"Yeah I was kinda...uh busy!" Leo said kinda looking away embarrassed. _Yes I had him he's mind but I need to make sure I just..._

"Leo Yusei needs us right now" interupted Luna. what the fuck what horrible timing.

(later)

Leo uses the card I gave him during his duel with aporia and after he recieved his mark of the crimson dragon.

(somewhere else while I was asleep)

"I want to be Dominantthis time Leo." I said, driving my lover crazy. As I undid Leo's pants and rubbed the hard on through his underwear with one finger, while slipping my other hand in his mouth to suck on. With my other hand, and mouth, I sucked through the cotton cloth, watching as Leo squirmed. Using my teeth, I pulled down Leo's pants and underwear far enough to take him in. Humming through my bobbing, Leo moaned, sucking on my fingers. I pulled myself away long enough to take off Leo's pants, and undo my own. Stroking my own manhood, I sucked on Leo's. Blush spreading across both our faces.

I pulled my fingers out of Leos mouth, now coated with his saliva. Without taking my mouth off of Leo, I looked up and inserted a finger into his entrance. Leo bucked his hips, or so he tried, I was using my other hand to stop Leo from even moving. Bobbing my head, I inserted another finger, and used a scissor motion to stretch him out. I took my lover in all the way, my nose buried in the soft brown hair that laid at the base of Leo's shaft. Adding a third finger, I curled them, finding Leo's sweet spot thanks to him yelling out.

I pulled out my fingers and positioned myself at Leo's gaping entrance.

"Are you ready? I'm not going to go easy on you." I said. Leo just nodded and braced himself for what was coming. I pushed in, pass the muscles, and rubbed against his prostate. Leo hollered. I bet it felt good, but it probably hurt.

I didn't move until Leo told me to. I slowly pulled out, and thrusted back in. Slowly at first, then picked up speed. With Leo's legs on my shoulders, I held his waist, and usually having his hand wander to Leo's swollen cock to pump him in time with his thrusts. The room was soon filled with lusty moans, grunts, promises, dirty talking, sweat, and kisses.

I was now leaned over Leo's back as they switched positions. my hands snaked up and down Leo's arms, then down his legs and onto his manhood. our moans got louder as they continued. my thrusting became frantic as I seeked both our edges. Leo screamed as he came. I licked the salty liquid off my hand as I moved.

"Cumming." I said weakly. leo braced himself, knowing that I tend to sometimes let go. I did. I fell over Leo's back, releasing my seeds in his passage. I slipped out and off his back. I landed on my own next to Leo, panting. Leo grabbed the extra blanket at the end of the end of the bed and covered us both. He helped me zip up. Even though I was thedominant this time, I still cuddled up against Leo.

"I love you" I whispered waking up.

:Alright just one chapter go even though its the last chapter of this story I'm still excited to finish it and sad that its over my first fic almost to its end I still remember my first reveiw and the excitement and sadness I had when I read it and decided to change the plot and the way the story went.

Thank you to:

exleader75 thanks to you the story wouldn't be the way it is now

Rune yami for the support and explaining some things to me

Maria starlight for your awesome reviews.

**Thank you your the best**

the final chapter: FINALLY, will Sly finally receive his true love Leo.**  
><strong>


	7. FINALLY

Leo told me what was going on the past couple months and how my card saved him and you know the best part about it he kissed me! Yeah I mean it he actually kissed me and on the lips and that was the beginning of our love. Everything from awkward times, and getting detention, to visiting him at the hospital, to inviting him to my birthday, to getting him a valentine present,till he loved me!

A few years later Leo got a letter from his parents to come and live with them. so this was the last night I'll spend with him.

"YES!" I was saying when Leo asked me if we wanted to sleep together for the last time. He was soon able to turn onto his stomach, which gave me the opportunity to slip my hand under the brim of Leo's jeans. Leo raised his hips and was embarrassed by doing so. I put my head in his arms and stayed like that, giving soft little mews. How did crazy me know where to touch him? Leo blushed as his pants was pulled down.

"Don't." he said. It was all he could mutter through the pleasure. He wanted me to, but didn't want me to know.

I let my hand slide over Leo's hip and into his entrance. Leo hid his face and bit his lip to stop the moans. His legs layed on the ground. His hips raised just a bit. He felt as me moved my finger in and out, soon adding the rest of my fingers. By now, Leo's lip was bleeding. He panted as a completely different feeling took over. He panted harder, feeling warmth washing through his body.

"Enough, I'm stretched." He said, "Just fuck me already!"

Iwas surprised at his reaction, I took myself out and pushed in. Leo's eyes widened then rolled up into his head as I thrusted.

Leo's hands found their way to my thighs. He grasped them and moaned. His legs making a v shape in the air. He bent his knees over my shoulders.

I brought my hand to Leo's hardened dick, and stroked with my thrusts, keeping rythem. Leo started to buck his hips as his sweet spot was saught and hit. I moved his legs so that they were out to his side, giving me more access.

Leo arched his back off the ground as he felt himself cum over his chest, stomach, and on my hand. Feeling his passage tightening, I quickly pulled out, not wanting to finish to soon.

I pulled Leo up and pushed him against the wall of my bedroom, bringing his leg to my hip. Leo placed his hands on the wall, he gritted his teeth as I pushed back in, directly hitting his prostate.

Leo's eyes rolled up into his head as he drooled and panted. he lowered his hands and pushed against the tree, leaving his arms stretched out, and pushing against my hips. we both felt their orgasms coming.

"I'm gonna cum!" I said, Leo hollered out my name as he came on everything he could, and the feeling of his passage being filled up.

I pulled out, and helped the turquoise green haired duelist up and calm down. We sat down, My arms around Leo's shoulders, sitting behind him.

"I love you" i whispered.

"I love you to" whispered Leo back and we layed down together for the rest of the night.

: Thats the end of the story thanks for reading and enjoying this story with me.

I'm thinking about writing a one shot as a sequel to this story.


End file.
